


How to befriend your fellow survivor

by Loccorocco



Category: Cataclysm: Dark Days Ahead (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: "This fucker will kill me one day" to Friends to Lovers to be specific, Comic, Developing Relationship, Digital Art, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Burn, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loccorocco/pseuds/Loccorocco
Summary: A comic about two men surviving quietly at the edge of a city. Mostly domestic stories about scavenging for supplies and trust issues. Sometimes there are zombies.
Relationships: Frail survivor/Survivor who wants to kill him, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 26
Kudos: 95





	1. Parts 1 to 4

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it gets weird at times. This was supposed to be a one-shot that ends at part 2 and extra 2. So far I've been winging it lmao. Hope you enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw for dog mauling in Part 3

Part 1

The cataclysm started earlier for Jacques. By the 12th day, he dropped by another evac shelter for rations. He also found a frail electrician that wouldn't last for long.

Part 2

The first time they leave the evac shelter, they come across (freshly) dead soldiers. Jacques realizes he might be saddled with the worst possible companion in the cataclysm.

Part 3

Waiting for the opportunity to abandon Castillo

  


Part 4

They move out of the evac shelter and get domestic.

Extras

Part 2 Extras 

Part 4 Extras 


	2. Parts 5-8

Part 5

Local survivor tries to stab a psychopath, it backfires hilariously

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 6

Jacques' journey so far. He has the worst luck in meeting survivors

  
  
  
  
  


Part 7

How to confront some guy you tried to kill last night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 8

You ever accidentally imagine a future together, haha weird right?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Extras

Part 5 Extras

Jacques gets a kiss and his hand held. AU where his nightmare ends differently

  
  


Part 7 Extras 

"What would it feel like, if you actually did it?"

Trait: Asthmatic

  
  
  


Part 8 Extras 

Williams, Smith, and Green when they were still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of their "He's gonna kill me one day" to Friends arc. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	3. Recap, AU, and extra art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art section contains possible spoilers for the established relationship. Basically art of Jacques and Castillo before I even thought of the comic series.

Recap of the story so far  


  


[Graphic Violence]AU where survivors arrive at the evac shelter and have fun with Castillo  


[Spoilers] Art of them before I made the comic  


  
  



	4. Chapter 2, Parts 1-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: blood, injury  
> Preparations for leaving the city. Just two lads getting comfy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends to lovers arc here we go :^)  
> 10/16/2020: Will update this chapter once I make the extras for part 4  
> 10/25/2020: Update! I finished the extras. I'm tired. Read my sexy extras

Part 1

Getting ready for the road. Raiding dead people's homes for clothing

  
  


Part 2

These two aren't good people. Jacques gets a new helmet.

  
  


Part 3

Taking armor from a CIT van takes a while. Do you wanna talk about feelings?

  
  


Part 4

Talking about Castillo's life before the cataclysm.

  
  


Extras

Part 1 Extras

You find strange things in people's closets.

The doctor is in.

  
  
  


Sewing OSHA | Breaking and Entering | Comfy

  
  
  
  


Part 2 Extras 

New gear! From empty houses and people long gone.

  
  


Helmet Shenanigans

  


A freshly robbed Jacques and his fun secret

  


Part 3 Extras 

Adding steel plates beneath the quarterpanel

  
  


Their repair day outfits

  
  
  


Welding | Hit and Run | Jacques' Food Insecurity

  
  
  
  


Part 4 Extras 

cw: blood, gore. Jacques gets a new phone

  
  


Castillo's trespassing outfits

  
  


No Cataclysm AU + Timeskip. Castillo becomes a master electrician. They are the odd couple in a small town.

  
  


Paramedic Castillo

  
  



	5. Other comics + art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some standalone comic strips and art of them. cw for blood and injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to post this at the end of the story but I'm gonna be busy so I might as well post these now :)

Comics

Don't trust electricians

  
  
  
  


Yay we can carry more stuff now

  
  
  
  


Jacques gets robbed in broad daylight (again)

  
  
  
  


Cauterizing with a soldering iron is not approved by health professionals.

  
  
  
  


Various art of them

  
  
  
  


Castillo's PPE before the apocalypse

  
  


Castillo's PPE post-apoc

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 2, Parts 5 and 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less content this time, sorry. Got busier. Hope you like it!

Part 5

0 truths + 3 lies is my favorite game.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 6

Hey what's up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 5 Extras

Are you married?

Context for the first scene: kevlar scraps are not easy to make.

  


Jacques is a decent pitch

  


Handle with Care.

Dr Tyrell "Ocho" Jacques, Community Doctor and Not Combat Medic.

  
  


Bad Ending AU

Castillo doesn't change his mind.

  
  
  
  


Part 6 Extras

This is your fault.

  


Oh no I've fallen for a boy. I'm having nightmares about him.

Castillo's + Jacques'

  


You like this, doc?

  
  


Pre-confrontation: How do you feel about your apocalypse buddy so far?

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who supported the comic! I wouldn't have made it this far without you all :)  
> I'm [loccorocco.art](https://twitter.com/loccorocco_art) on twitter hehe


End file.
